(Non)Existence
by Sederance
Summary: Marinette couldn't take it anymore. She lost everything She lost her home, her friends, her partner, herself. Marinette ran away from it all. She escaped. She left everything behind and made one wish: Please take me to a reality where I don't exist. Marinette Doesn't Exist Originally AU/ Hawkmoth/Gabriel different people AU Inspired by The Weight of Living by imthepunchlord.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all. This is Sederance with a story to you all inspired by imthepunchlord's The Weight of Living. Sadly the story is unavailable and due to that fact and the fact that I loved the concept they pushed forth had me push forth this bit to the fandom. Its been a while since I contributed anything to this fandom so I guess this is my reopening gift to it.**_

 _ **Credit goes to imthepunchlord for the idea and if they have any problems with it they can PM me.**_

* * *

"Come on Chat... We need to go" Ladybug screams as she wobbles to her feet. Her body felt as if it was on fire, the adrenaline burned her muscles and the blood flowed from the many wounds that were peppered across her body. An arm was broken she could tell as it hung limp at her side. Blood blocked vision in one of her eyes yet she peered out the other in search of her partner.

A booming laugh echoed from above as the smoke and flames danced making it hard to see.

"Chat? Where are you we need to go now?" Ladybug cried out as she frantically searched for her beloved partner.

She stumbled around debris of the once pristine mansion that was concurrently falling around her as the flames ate at the vitality of the supports.

The building shook as pieces of the building collapsed and this spurred Ladybug onward despite her injuries.

Ladybug rushed even as her vision swam before her eyes. She knew Chat had to be nearby, they had fallen together yet he pushed her away when the pillar fell. A haze covered the area full of ash, smoke, dust, debris all obscuring all of her senses yet she had to find him. They had to escape together else one of the miraculouses would be falling into Hawkmoth's hands tonight.

This drive spurred her to move on, to ignore her pain, to seek her partner before the worst comes to worst. They **_HAD_** to escape. They just had to.

As seconds turned to minutes. As the footsteps meandered closer and closer. The jeers echoing as they taunted her. How it was over. How he will have the miraculouses and how he will have his wish. How Paris will suffer for their failure.

Ladybug pushed the taunts out of her mind as she attempted to focus on searching for anyone, anything to help her find out where Chat could be. Yet it was getting more and more difficult.

Ladybug knew her time was coming. She felt her body slowing, it became increasingly difficult to move, harder to breathe. Her body was tensing up and ready to lock itself down yet she pushed on, adamant on finding her partner before it was to late. Before both of them failed Paris. They were the Heroes of Paris, how could they fall with everyone believing in them?

However, Heroes never lived long. It was common knowledge that Heroes either die a heroic death or they regret their actions and become a villain. Ladybug sure wasn't going to allow herself to die before Hawkmoth was locked up and behind bars, yet she also knew her career as Ladybug was over. She could feel it. The magic was fading. A beep to signify that she had limited time.

She just needed more time. More time to save Paris, To save Chat. To save herself. Yet.

It was inevitable. Ladybug met the ground suddenly as she collapsed and as her legs failed to respond to her. Everything was hazy. Her legs may have stopped but her one arm was still good to push herself across the next corner. Only for her to scream.

* * *

Black. Everything was dark. Hot. Air. I need air. Why can't I move? What is happening to me? I'm scared. Help me. Save me. I can't do it alone. I can't do it anymore. Save me. "HELP." a voice screams out and a mass of blankets and pillows flew from the bed as a horrendous scream erupted through the quiet night.

A French-Chinese girl struggled among her pillows and blankets before she quieted down as she looked around to find herself in an unfamiliar place. The place was by far bigger than the bakery her parents own ever was. The pristine white seemed bland compared to her pink walls and floor and the emptiness of it all made it seem lonely compared to the clutter of her room.

The girl gasped as she tried to remember how she got there when a knock came from the door and a figure stepped in.

Tall, dressed in pajamas and glasses pushed to her face as she glared at the girl.

"Ms. Marinette." The voice was stern and cold. "Is something troubling you again?"

"No... I... I just had a nightmare..." Marinette said as she tried to get a good breathe of air.

She felt sweaty, hot, suffocating, she didn't belong here yet here she was. She wanted to be alone. Not to be interrogated. Marinette fell silent as she tried to calm down yet the anxiety she felt from the nightmare made it all but possible.

"Remember, we are here if you need us." The woman said with a crass undertone as she meandered out of the room and back into the hallway.

Marinette threw one glare at the door before she fell back onto the bed and stared at the cold empty ceiling.

Marinette sat in the darkness in silence. To afraid to fall back asleep in fear of the nightmares assaulting her once more. To drained to be awake as she thought about the things she could have done to change what had happened.

She hated herself. She hated her actions. She hated the fact that she possibly doomed everyone when she ran because as she watched her friend disappear. How she watched the mask melt away and most of all. She hated how she ran.

Marinette touched her ears and found the absence of her earrings and she could feel the tears coming to her eyes.

That night she had lost everything and now here she was recovering because she ran away. Paris had no heroes and they may very well have no Ladybug or Chat Noir to help them.

The tears came and Marinette reminiscence the good old times.

Outside in the corridors the woman was walking toward the main office when she spotted a boy, a worried look plastered onto his face, walking when he spotted her and called out.

"Nathalie, did you scream earlier?

"My mistake Adrien, It seems that I've been getting more and more nightmares lately. It must be the stress of the job getting to me so I'll apologize in advance."

"Are you okay? If you need some time off I could speak to father abou..." the boy known as Adrien asked out of concern yet Nathalie raised a finger and shushed him.

"I was about to visit your father anyway, though if he finds out you're up at this time he'd punish you for sure. Off to bed, I'm sure everything will be resolved shortly." Nathalie chide and Adrien retreated to his room leaving Nathalie alone to sigh.

"I can't keep this facade up." She mumbled to herself and she knocked on the door to the main office where a quiet "Come in" answered her.

Pushing open the door she saw a man in a white suit and yellow hair turn around and addressed her.

"Nathalie, I take it that Ms. Marinette awoke with a nightmare again."

"Third time this week sir. Adrien is getting increasingly worried and the lies I've been telling him is that I am getting stressed from the job." Nathalie answered and the man thought for a moment.

"Have you found out her origins? When we found her in the basement she wasn't... in the best condition to explain why she was there."

"No sir, Any and all records on her are as if they never existed. Its almost as if she doesn't belong in this world and the only person who can explain it to us is sitting in a room by herself but as it is she has recovered enough to have the strength to scream as she does." Nathalie was peeved.

Her job was hard enough managing everything for Mr. Agreste yet she was now burdened by some girl who just dropped out of nowhere and now the extra work was putting on unneeded stress. Maybe Adrien was right and she needed to take that vacation.

"This sudden problem has me at my wit's end. I have to delicately balance all of this on my platter." Nathalie mumbled. "If only I could have some time off to better sort all of this."

"Interesting idea. If I relieve you from your position for a temporary vacation you can also take Marinette out to give her some new sights to help her recover."

"But Marinette has no records here, what if she is stopped and questioned if she violently screams again?" Nathalie exclaims and the man thought for a moment.

"You two look similar, dark hair, blue eyes, thin frames. I'm sure we can pass her off as your daughter."

"An unmarried woman with a daughter at my age... the press will have a field day about this."

"Then the story will goes as such: You and your husband split when she was only a child, she went to live with your husband who is now deceased and Marinette came to live with you. You were heartbroken when your husband split away from you and drowned yourself in work here. The sight of her father's violent death made Marinette a bit unhinged and thus she came here to live with you to help her recover."

"Bri...brilliant plan sir... but what about the papers... her birth certificate, ID. Marriage and Divorce forms. We can't just forge all of them." Nathalie argues.

"Oh... I know a guy." the man said and Nathalie falls back into place. Nathalie was unsure whether they could forge all of these important papers but when your son is the best friend of the mayor's daughter then there is a lot that can be done.

"I assume that she unfortunately lost all of her official records in a fire in the government building?" Nathalie asked and the man smiles.

"You know me so well. From henceforth Marinette No-Name will be Marinette Sancouer, she can be home schooled if you think she won't be fit well at a regular school.

"Yes sir. While we're gone you will obtain the necessary paperwork yes?" Nathalie asked and the man chuckles. "Of course. Leave it to me."

As Nathalie left the man sighs as he turned to look at a giant portrait. The man opened up the portrait as a mass of objects filled his vision. Scrolls, a picture of his beloved, a book on Tibet as well as two unremarkable books, and finally a brooch. Picking it up the man speaks.

"Emilie... you disappeared so many months ago and now this girl shows up... If this is a sign that I have to prove myself to get you back then I will care for her with my utmost abilities or else my name isn't Gabriel Agreste."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was the same. The same streets, the same park, the same tower, the same people. Everything was the same yet so different. Once upon a time it was her responsibility to protect all of Paris from the likes of Hawkmoth. Speaking of whom did he even exist in this universe?

"How are you adjusting to Paris Marinette?"

"I..." Marinette paused as emotions overwhelmed her and she collapsed into a huddled crouch. The memories of swinging above Paris to walking the streets. It was fine, everything was well here, yet when she thinks back to from where she came she could only see dust, ash, bones. She could hear the screams of people who needed saving and she was powerless to help them.

The Great Hero Ladybug savior of Paris betrayed the people's trust and left them to die.

The sights flashed through Marinette's mind and she saw the burning squares, the people in various states of distress and injuries running around her..." the thought was to much.

Bile rose from the depths of her stomach and she threw up.

A hand patted her on the back and lead her to a nearby garbage can as the young girl kept on hurling.

Her guardian, Nathalie, gave her a sympathetic look as she apologized to the pedestrians that were walking about their day for the disturbance.

"You're going to be okay. Whatever happened its not going to happen again. You'll live peacefully here we do have the heroes of Paris to protect us after all."

The words made Marinette briskly turn to face Nathalie with a horrified expression. "Heroes? Who? Is there a Ladybug?"

Nathalie raised an eyebrow. "No Marinette, our Heroes are Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee."

"No... Ladybug?"

"Who is this Ladybug you keep mentioning? If they were a hero then wouldn't they have shown up by now?"

"Wha... I... ah... Bu... geh..." Marinette stuttered and Nathalie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat. I know a nice bakery that you might like. Best in Paris they say."

Marinette was to scatterbrained trying to figure out how there could be three heroes and yet have no Ladybug to purify Akumas.

A familiar scent assaulted her nose as she followed Nathalie and then she stopped in her tracks as memories after memories brought tears to her eyes.

"Are you okay miss?" a deep voice booms from the counter and Marinette turned to see the sight of Tom Dupain standing with parts of his apron caked in flour and frosting.

"Just... remembering... home." Marinette cried and she sat down as nostalgia overtook her.

"Sorry about her, Her father and step-mother died in a horrible accident and she came to live with me. I thought maybe a change of scenery would help her." Nathalie apologized and Tom waved a hand.

"Everyone has their hardships mam. We've all lost people. Our own child was a stillbirth." Tom glanced sadly at the flor before he pepped up again.

"What I'm saying is that I understand the pain of losing someone. If it helps you can something on the house today mam."

"Thank you for your hospitality. I'll be sure to visit when she's better." Nathalie apologized once again and turned to Marinette who had calmed down by the time and was just sitting quietly with the occasional sniffs.

"Here." Nathalie procured a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Marinette who wiped away her tears and cleared her nose.

"Is there anything you'd like?"

"..." Marinette slumped and she looked at the pristine display void of decorations. Decorations that she herself had put up when she was with them.

"Cookies... chocolate chip... please."

"Right away." Tom smiled and he went behind the counter and came back with the bag. It was a simple bag with a string, a far cry from the printed ribbons that Marinette had produced to compliment the sweets.

It was a further reminder that she wasn't suppose to be here and Marinette gave her thanks and turned away wanting to leave.

Nathalie and Tom waved each other goodbye as Nathalie caught up with Marinette and asked her. "Anywhere else you want to go?"

* * *

Adrien Agreste was a sheltered child. He lived in a big mansion and was tutored by many great minds that his father went through thick and thin to hire. He went to venues to get his photos taken and he for the classes he had to attend outside of the house he was taken back home immediately.

Of course that all changed when he received his Black Cat Miraculous. Nowadays he got to go to a real public school. He was able to meet up with friends such as Nino. He even got to save Paris alongside Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. That was, if Rena wasn't on the borderline of being a thief for taking things she deemed were her own and Queen Bee being completely subservient.

Sure, illusions were great when they had to trick the enemy. But using it so that you can make special effects for your blog seemed a bit much.

Sure, having a swarm of clones would make the capture of an akuma to be ten times easier, but if the downside was that the real person itself just waited around and followed orders without trying to think for herself.

He was practically carrying the team. He'd probably discard his teammates if it wasn't for Queen Bee's purification ability and Rena's popularity with all of Paris. It was almost impossible to work with them with their crazy antics.

Adrien felt as if he was missing something... someone. As if there was a big picture with half of the picture missing and two pieces were jammed into the mold as if trying to replace it.

He shook his head as put on his clothes after his shower.

"Plagg, come on, we got breakfast I'll have your Camembert." Adrien called and a black creature zoomed from his desk drawer and into the air next to him.

"Come on Adrien, why do we have to get up so early. School isn't even until another hour." the black creature known as Plagg whined.

"We leave after breakfast, Nathalie will probably read to us what we'd have to do today."

Plagg mumbled something under his breathe yet he followed Adrien and flew into his pocket.

The two made their way down the stairs and toward the dinner table where a full breakfast was laid out for him.

Adrien looked around the room to notice that something wasn't right.

Adrien had to rub his eyes and gawk as the sight before his eyes couldn't have been real.

"Fa..Father?" Adrien exclaimed.

Gabriel Agreste looked up from his bowl with a brow raised. "Adrien son. Its good to see you up early this morning. Come come, we have a busy day today and you'll need your breakfast." Gabriel beckoned his son over and Adrien, still in disbelief, took his seat.

"What brings you to the table today father?" Adrien glanced up from his grits. Curiosity had overtaken the young boy as it was the first time in forever since his father actually sat at the table with him.

"As you may know. Nathalie needed some time off to relieve some stress. As well as organize the events in her life." Gabriel explained.

"Did something happen father?" Adrien questioned and Gabriel looked at his son.

"An unexpected occurrence has taken place and the suddenness of it all has thrown her schedule all over the place."

"You're being vague father. Is it the screams that have been happening lately?"

Gabriel thought for a moment. "Its nothing you'd have to worry about. Everything will be sorted soon and I want to make it clear that you shouldn't burden yourself with the problems of others. Nathalie is a strong and capable woman is going through a trying time in her life. We both know that she will make it out of this stronger than ever."

Adrien lowered his head. "Yes Father."

The two ate in silence before Gabriel received a phone call and he got up to leave shouting into the phone.

"He is hiding something Plagg" Adrien insisted and Plagg poked his head out of the pocket.

"Oh come on Adrien, you should listen to your father. We shouldn't concern ourselves with it. It'd just be more work for me."

"You know I can't do that Plagg. Nathalie might need our help. "

"What are you going to do? She is on vacation right now. They could be anywhere."

"If Nathalie needed to calm down where would she go?"

* * *

The sight of the city spread out before them, the streets, buildings, people, cars. They were all tiny ants from the height of the Eiffel Tower and Marinette closed her eyes and allowed the breeze to blow past. Memories. They were everywhere. Bad memories of the city burning. Good memories of her friends. Memories of her battles, of her exploits. All was the same yet it was different.

Who stood up to Chloe? Who was Alya's best friend? Did she and Nino ever hook up? How was Adrien faring. Did he even go to school?

"You're right. This place is peaceful" Nathalie sighed.

"Thank you for showing me this place."

"It brings back many memories for me." Marinette whispered. Nathalie turned to see a face of melancholy and that didn't sit right with her. This girl was suffering from what she was told, Hawkmoth herself.

"Marinette you know that everything isn't your fault. Hawkmoth has terrorized Paris before and he hurt many different people." Nathalie reassured the young bluenette next to her yet the girl turned away.

"He did much worst in my time."

"He may have. But here he achieves little with the three heroes who protect us. Marinette you don't have to kick yourself over and over again because of the actions of one man. Live a normal life. What was your dream before it all?"

Marinette looked away and Nathalie sighed.

"When I was a girl I always thought of the world as a scary place. A place where if I didn't accomplish the tasks before me it would kick me to the ground. In a way it did."

Marinette turned her head slightly. She may not be looking at her but the ears were now more in her direction and this spurred Nathalie to go on.

"I had a dream, It didn't work out but I knew that I threw my all into it and I now I love where I am today. Following your dreams is a journey full of twists and turns. You may not end up where you were aiming to go, but if you follow it then you will end up somewhere you'll love."

Marinette stood silent as she peered over the horizon and Nathalie stood by her side equally silent.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Marinette spoke abruptly.

"A... what?"

"You don't have to look after me. I just need to be alone. I don't need you"

"Marinette, I know how you feel about all of this but I'm trying ot help you. Won't you cooperate with me? Please?"

"..." Marinette glared and she turned her head again. "Just go away. I want to be alone."

"That is fine Marinette, I know its hard trying to move through this but we have each other now. You can rely on me. Yes I'm like a stranger to you, but I want to help you get better, for we can get through this." Nathalie bent to hug Marinette and the girl just stood there her arms limp.

As they were pulling away Marinette saw a flash of black flying somewhere above the Eiffel tower and narrowed her eyes.

"I think I'm ready to go home. I feel like I'll be sick if I stay here any longer." Marinette said quickly and Nathalie as all to eager to comply. The two departed, one of them suspicious of the people watching them. One watcher with green eyes and a black suit in fact.

* * *

Chat Noir sat on one of the beams of the Eiffel Tower as he observed the two dark haired woman descend.

Nathalie was... with a young girl around his age? A sudden rise of stress. One that hasn't happened before. Needed time to organize her life. Chat slapped a palm to his forehead as realization came to his head.

Nathalie had a daughter. A daughter his age and she was spending a lot of time looking after him than she was hanging out with her daughter. Was that why she was stressed? Family troubles? Mother and Daughter having to bond again after years of neglect? If she had a daughter why hadn't she told him about her?

Was it because she was professional on the job... actually, it would be her to keep her personal life outside of work.

He'd have to question her when he gets back... no he couldn't how could Adrien possibly know about the girl that Nathalie was with.

Most importantly this was the first time he ever seen her. Maybe she went to another school? But she was guarded, as if she didn't trust anyone. What sort of life did this girl have for her to act like that at such an age? What could she have seen?

Chat had a ton of questions he wanted answers to and he knew that sitting on the Eiffel Tower wouldn't solve any of them. He'd have to ask around. He wanted Nathalie to bond with her daughter more.

An explosion erupted from the middle of Paris by the school and Chat sighed. "At least I have an excuse to be late today." Chat extended his baton and flew toward the explosion. Toward the Akuma.

* * *

 _ **So. Welcome back.**_

 _ **Sederance here with a bit of an end note thing. Funny how I don't often do these I say. Yet some fics have these** **consistently** **. Anywho, I know that Marinette Dupain-Chang name means " The one who rises to bake bread". As I did research on Nathalie's character I found out her last name means "** **Without** **a heart"**_

 _ **So funnily enough, Marinette Sancoeur means The one who rises without a heart." and after all the horrors that Marinette has seen and experienced. How she rose up from her injuries a changed woman. She certainly deserves her new name.**_

 _ **On a side note, Queen Bee. There is no canon mention of her powers so here is a fandom idea of her powers. Kudos to 1 Broke Boy for pitching this idea to the fandom... well he was the owner of the the post I saw.**_

 ** _Until next time. Bug out._**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette whipped her head toward the sound of the explosion that echoed to the Eiffel Tower.

"Marinette, we have to get back to the mansion it's dangerous out here." Natalie cried out and she quickly grabbed at Marinette's arm.

Marinette slid out of her reach and bolted down the stairs. She felt that she had to do something. She couldn't allow Hawkmoth to terrorize the city... not after what he had done the last time.

"Marinette! Marinette!" Natalie cried out as the small half-chinese half-parisian moved out of sight.

As for Marinette she quickly slide into a closet and moved to open her satchel while shouting. "Tikki Spots On!" only for her hands to collide with her waist, the absence of her bag jarring her back to reality, causing her words to die in her throat.

"Thats right... I'm not Ladybug anymore." Marinette dry heaved. Her chest grew tighter as she struggled to breathe.

"But I've been chosen before... I have to do something... right?" Marinette pushed open the door and looked toward the sight of the battle. Chat Noir was busy running with his staff as he vaulted to engage the Akuma, a large figure with wrecking balls swinging from his hands.

A fox figure was on the roofs busy with her flute as a yellowish hero swung to and fro, her top moving her out of the way of the incoming strikes.

"I am the Wrecker! You're just getting in my way!"

The wrecker swung his arms and the two wrecking balls swung out, colliding into the asphalt and the building as Chat Noir and the yellow figure avoided the fight.

Marinette rushed down the stairs and ran toward the fight.

Many would call her stupid but she had witnessed her good friend Alya risk her life multiple times in order to get some footage for her blog so and she used to be Ladybug. She could get herself out of danger if she needed to.

"Queen Bee" You have to stun them, I think Rena has an idea where the akuma is" Chat Noir called.

"Easier said than done, do you have any idea how hard it is to puncture reinforced metal." Queen Bee growled. The two of them dashing out of the way of the two incoming balls.

"I think the akuma should be in their belt." Rena cried out.

"Use an illusion, I can get close to stun him and Chat can destroy the Akuma.

Rena shouted something as two figures appeared in front of her building. The building that she was currently in.

Marinette's eyes widen as she noticed the two balls come at her, dashing out of the way she rolled as a shower of debris

The ball careened to the side and smashed into her arm, an audible crack and from her a heart-wrenching scream.

The scream paused combat as everyone turned to look at her slumped figure. Her arm hanging loosely at her side.

Marinette yelped as pain coursed through her arm as she tried to edge out of the building.

"Civilian" A voice shouted and an enraged roar resumed combat.

* * *

 _ **Why is Natalie's daughter here?**_ Chat thought to himself as he dashed out of the way of an incoming wrecking ball.

Of all the people to be found at the current scene. For it to be Natalie's daughter even though the last time she was seen was at the Eiffel Tower.

It didn't make sense to Chat. Even if this was her first day in Paris, the signs of something exploding and the sounds of fighting would normally deter people from approaching. They'd likely respond by running away or hiding somewhere safe... so why would she want to get closer to the danger?

Chat moved toward the civilian as Rena procured an illusion so that Queen Bee could get closer to the akumatized target. Hopefully she could get the sting off so that he would only need to reach out and touch the belt.

He landed next to the downed girl who was cradling her arm and she looked up, freezing in place.

"I'm here to save you. Can you move?" He asked quickly, he needed to evacuate her before the fight escalated. Worst case scenario Queen bee was knocked out and Rena incapacitated.

"I... I'm fine. Just go get the villain." She gritted, her eyes wincing as she moved her arm around.

"The more you talk to me the more the villain will get away." The girl argued.

"Its my job as a hero that citizens first and foremost. Just comply. The quicker you comply the quicker I can get back to helping my teammates."

"You shouldn't have gone for- CHAT NOIR LOOK OUT!" The girl exclaimed and Chat turned around baton in hand as a metal ball crashed into him. The force sent him backwards into the girl as they both collided with the wall, breaking through.

Chat groaned as he pushed himself up, his vision swimming from the sudden impact when he remembered the person who was also sent flying.

"Ms. Sancoeur! Are you here? Where are you! Ms. Sancoeur?" No response.

A groan could be heard underneath the rubble and Chat desperately dug at the rubble. Chat gasped at the sight before him.

* * *

Marinette woke up to a room of bright lights. A persistent beeping could be heard nearby as her vision swam before her.

"What happened?" She asked herself. She was just running to the scene of the akuma as Ladybug should be. She would have fought and cleansed the villain. Restore everything and then hurry back to whatever she was doing so that no one would find out that she was Ladybug.

Marinette mulled through the events that she could remember. She was at the Eiffel tower with a woman... a woman? She should have been with Alya. But an explosion shook the town and Marinette hid in a closet and called upon Tikki to transform...

Reality hit her as realization dawned upon her hazy memories. Tikki didn't respond and that she was no longer Ladybug.

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked around the room. Her arms were bandaged and a brace was on her body. One of her legs was held suspended and Marinette realized one of her eyes was patched with a bandages.

A door opened to reveal a doctor carrying a clipboard.

"Ms. Sancoeur. You are awake I see. I'll have to talk to you about your injuries."

"Cleansing of the Akuma didn't fix me?" Marinette asked the doctor and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sancoeur. Queen Bee is known to repair buildings and structures as well as purify the Akuma. Any effects pertaining to injuries on a living being or environmental changes are not fixed." The doctor explained and Marinette groaned.

Marinette thought back to Siren, to Frozer. How did they remove all the water in the flooded city? Did they just let the ice melt naturally?

"Your injuries include a breakage in both arms as well as a damaged spin. One of your legs had been crushed underneath the rubble and a gash on your head may have you suffering from a mild concussion. Miraculously it is expected of you to make a full recovery in about a month or two. if you come back to change your cast every two weeks. If you have any questions then let me know... otherwise I'll allow for those waiting outside to come in and visit if you wish to see them." the doctor explained.

Marinette spat at the word Miraculous, she mentally did anyway as she looked at the doctor. "I think I want some time to myself... to understand whats happening to me." Marinette told the doctor and he only sighed.

"I understand Ms. I'll let those outside know not to bother you and that they should come back on a later date."

"It's for the best." Marinette glowered

"Have a nice day Ms. We hope you have a great recovery." The doctor spouted and he left, the door closing softly behind him.

* * *

 _ **Its been forever since I've updated anything on this profile... I'm partly to blame because summer classes, fall semesters and a new switch. I'm ashamed to admit that I wasted my time on games when I could be flexing my writing muscles but alas my laptop broke a total of five times, power cable, batter, disk drive and finally my harddrive deleted itself twice... I'm excused for not being able to write anything. I'm just lucky family had a spare computer laying around... it runs Vista, thats how old it is ;-;**_

 ** _On another note, I will be updating a select few stories again. For the RWBY community I'm doing Shuffled Remnant, When I See You, and a rewrite of Fell Knight. For the BNHA community I'm going to do the Angst Weeks again. For the Miraculous community... maybe an update on the Miraculous Infinity._**

 ** _Hopefully I can keep this mood going... but considering the long break... it might happen again. Until next time... Bug out._**


End file.
